Ms Snowflake
by Kazoona
Summary: During one of the last battles with HimWhoMustNotBeNamed, a more or less wellplaced curse smashes Hermiones timeturner and she wakes up in the past face to face with a worried James Potter and his gang. CHAPTER 3 UP !
1. Quite a blow

Ms Snowflake

by Eve13

Rating: R (because of later chapters)

Setting: during year seven

Pairing: Sirius Black / Hermione Granger

Summary: During one of the last battles with Him-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, a - more or less - well-placed curse smashes Hermiones timeturner and she wakes up in the past - face to face with a worried James Potter and his gang.

Authors Note: I KNOW that those timeturner fics have been done lots of times already, but I wanted to have a try, too.

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. © 2001 - 2005

----------

Chapter 1 - Quite a blow

Hermione Granger whined. Way too loudly for her taste (she considered herself to be at least a bit tough there), and then she whined again. The brightness that shone through her closed eyelids was too much for her battered senses and it caused a throbbing headache that got worse with every second. Wait a moment, she thought. Brightness ? The last thing she actually could remember was a rather starry and foggy night out on the Quidditch pitch, with her and dozens of others fighting a group of Voldemorts goonies. From the pain in her chest, she concluded that some curse must have hit her, but... she ignored the thumping in her head and forced her eyes open.

The hospital wing - she was clearly in the hospital wing. So they had won. A sense of joy overcame her and the corners of her mouth were almost tugged upwards to form a smile but then she realized something queery and rubbed her eyes - surely she just wasn't seeing right. But she was. There was no one there but her.

And then her - still a little weary - gaze fell upon the bedside table. There was her wand, her folded robes with the Gryffindor crest and the Prefects' Badge and on top of them something that gave her a faint impression of what had happened. Her timeturner. Smashed. Her mind began to race. How much of the Sands Of Time had it contained ? How far could she have travelled into the past ? She began to calculate, on the one hand trying to find a solution, and on the other hand hoping that she was wrong.

The stream of words uttered under her breath got louder and more anxious every minute. Finally it attracted the head nurse in her office, who instantly came running to find her patient awake and almost well with a confused look on her face, muttering words and figures. She shook her head...no matter who was there on one of the beds, they were all the same. Couldn't they just sleep it off and THEN start to act out ? She arrived to see the girl trying to get up and rushed to her, gently pushing her back onto the bed.

"Dear, dear dear...don't rush or I will have to cast a body bind on you.".

Startled, Hermione looked up and stared into the face of a Poppy Pomfrey in her early thirties. She swallowed. Swallowed hard and fell back on the pillows. Great. Fucking fantastic.

She was so lost that she didn't even hear another person entering and talking to the nurse, not until the curtains around her bed were being closed and a male hand holding a small metallic box came into her view.

"Lemon Drop ?".

A lump started to form in her throat. Merlin...don't let it be him. Not the person they had all missed so greatly over the last months. She closed her eyes and turned her head away. It was unmistakably Dumbledore, and she could practically see him eyeing her over his half-moon glasses although she didn't look at him directly.

"I take it as a negative answer, then.".

Hermione heard the rustling of a cloak. She knew that he would come around at any time to see her face and that she wouldn't be able to do anything about it, but when she finally saw the face of the perhaps greates wizard the world had ever seen, one single tear slid from her eyes. He looked so young and strong (well, not that young, but there was a mighty difference to, well...the Dumbledore she had known), his white hair and beard were only half as long, his face not as wrinkled and his presence gave the young witch a faint impression of what Voldemort had feared so much.

He sat down on a stool next to the bed and looked at her, waving his wand and the tear dried away. Nodding towards the remains of the timeturner, he mused:

"That was quite a nasty accident you had there, Miss Granger.".

For a moment, she wondered how he knew her name - until she realized that her Prefects' Badge pointed it out to everyone more than clearly. Before she could say anything, though, he spoke again, a calm, deep voice that radiated authority with every word.

"How do you feel, dear ?".

She quickly run a check-up. Her hands and feet were numb but okay, her head was a little dizzy (she send a thank you to whomever that the world wasn't spinning around her) and her chest hurt. That was all she told him.

"Your chest ?".

She was, for a moment, confused about his quiet chuckle.

"I expected as much as that, dear. Fact is, you appeared right on the Quidditch pitch during the Gryffindor-Slytherin match yesterday, and seemingly you were standing exactly in James Potters' way. It was quite a blow, to say the least. Now...to change the subject, the smashed timeturner and a complete lack of information about a Hermione Granger in the school records tell me that you are not quite from our time, Miss Granger. I do suggest that you keep quiet about everything you know. And...let's see...".

Dumbledore trailed off for a moment, then got up from his chair and went to the fireplace to speak with someone. When he came back, he smiled warmly.

"As your robes suggest, I just arranged to have you put into the Gryffindor house. I do not know when or even if you will be able to return, so it would probably be the best to have you participating here. Tomorrow before breakfast, Poppy will bring you to my office. Mr. Potter would like to get to know the girl he bumped into, so I believe you will meet him and his er... associates tomorrow, too. At the occasion, you will also receive your timetable and books for the seventh year.".

Hermione was flattered. James Potter. Father of her best friend Harry Potter. She sighed. The term associates could only mean the rest of the Marauders. Sirius...Remus...and the dirty little rat Peter. She slowly moved her arms under the blanket, pinching herself. _Wake up, girl. This ain't no funny dream any more_. Unfortunately, it was as real as a heart attack and Dumbledore seemed to misinterpret her face.

"Nothing to worry, my dear, nothing to worry. You'll be an exchange student from the United States - from the Salem Institute of Magic. I am going to send you a book about it in a few hours so you'll have some ideas on what to tell the others. Now...before I go...".

He waved his wand a few times. With a _pop_, several small, bright, purple and golden packages appeared on her bedside table. She dimly recognized the form.

"Chocolate Frog ?".

Hermione grabbed one of the packages he offered her, suddenly noticing her very empty stomach. While she peeled off the wrapper, Dumbledore got up and nodded in her direction, wishing her a good day. When he was gone, she fell back onto the pillows, savoring the chocolate.

Damn, what an optimistic personality. Exactly what she needed in her gloomy state of mind. Fantastic.

----------

Ha ! So far for chapter one. Please leave a review (if you found any grammatical errors and words used in the wrong context, please include them, as English is not my native language) !

Eve13


	2. Meeting the gang

Ms Snowflake

by Eve13

Rating: R (because of later chapters)

Setting: during year seven

Pairing: Sirius Black / Hermione Granger

Authors Note: Now...drums on with chapter two ! I'm afraid that it isn't much more than a filler, but...shrugs

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. © 2001 - 2005

**this brilliant dream:** thanks for pointing that out to me again...I do forget it quite often, actually (there are countless prologues for HG/SB or HG/LM stories found on my computer, but in 90 of them, I had problems with her character) and I need every advice I can get

**Siren's Call:** thanks...I recently watched the first movie again, maybe that's were the seeker came from - I (kind of) fixed it with this update

Thanks to all others who reviewed so far !

----------

Chapter 2 - Meeting the gang

It had been a quiet night for Hermione - she sent a lenghty thank you to the wizard who had invented the Dreamless Sleep - Potion - and for a short moment after she had opened her eyes, the day before seemed like some sort of vision or blurred fantasy. Nevertheless, reality hit full force when she turned her head towards the beside table, half expecting to see an alarm clock and her wand but instead looking at a rather thick book with "Magical Education Volume 24 - The Salem Institute of Magic" printed on the cover.

So it had been real. Very real, she concluded, for her chest still hurt uncomfortably when she tried to get up. The witch fell back on the sheets of the hospital bed, the creaking noise of the frame alerting the ever-present nurse. She pushed the thick curtains apart and immediately started to wave her wand a few times, muttering a string of wicked curses under her breath. All the same, those youngsters, all the same.

While the blanket folded itself at the end of the bed and the pillow was smoothed by an invisible hand, Hermione hurried to put on the clothes Madame Pomfrey had handed to her with the information that this years' Head Girl was just glad to help out. She was about to ask who exactly this Head Girl was, but the older Mediwitch seemingly was in a hurry to get Hermione to Dumbledore and the younger woman suddenly remembered whom she would meet there in his hidden office.

Harry had often told her about his parents and the Marauders - and the amount of information she had heard had increased greatly after year three when Remus - also known as "Moony", the werewolf - had been their Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. She checked and double-checked every single bit she had memorized and made a mental note to show Petter Pettigrew - or "Wormtail" - every single ounce of contempt she held for him and then, suddenly realization dawned on her. Sure ! James and Lilly had been Head Boy and Head Girl in their last year ! Hermione sent a short prayer to the heavens, pleading that she wasn't wearing anything that belonged to Lily Evans at the moment, at the same time preparing herself to see a young, freckled, red-haired girl in the headmasters' office - together with someone who could be an exact copy of Harry.

Thankfully, Madame Pomfrey brought her out of her thoughts with a quick movement of her wand that swept her few possesions from the side table into her lap. Urged by the head nurse, she hurried to get full dressed, stored her wand away securely and slid her damaged timeturner into a pocket of her school robes, not wanting anyone to notice the...situation...she currently was in . Then she trotted towards the office at the side of the older witch.

On their way through the castle, Hermione saw that it didn't even look much different from the buzzing community she knew. There were students chatting and busily writing (she suspected that at least 60 of them were in the middle of copying homework) over the whole place and occasionally a teacher swept by (one time, she thought she had seen a tall man with billowing black robes and long black hair, but later on she found it to be a product of her imagination - after all Snape was still a student here and Slughorn was teaching Potions).

When they finally arrived in front of a large gargoyle, the nurse uttered the password ("honey bonbon") and they both stepped onto a long winding staircase that - hence the name - started to wind itself upwards towards a large engraved door. Poppy Pomfrey knocked twice and from the room they heard a joyful

"Please enter!".

Frowning, the older witch opened the door and stepped in with Hermione following - the latter let out a sigh when she noticed that, apparently, there was no one else present. Dumbledore had a wide grin plastered on his face, his eyes twinkling with amusement, as he said the following :

"Our dear Miss Evans here was so kind to inform me of the latest pranks her comrades had in mind. I do have to say that I have never before had students with such a fantastic imagination. Now, Miss Evans, may I introduce you to a new exchange student from the United States. Due to private reasons she has not been able to arrive at the beginning of the year. I will leave it to you as our Head Girl to show her around.".

He extended one hand towards Hermione and the other one towards a girl just getting up from an old armchair.

"Hermione Granger, our exchange student, Lily Evans, our Head Girl this year. I am afraid Mr. Potter couldn't make it here, but I believe you will be introduced to him in no time."

The Head Girl smiled warmly at her, shaking her hand, her eyes twinkling and her red hair shining in the morning light. A bright

"Hey there !"

came from her lips and Hermione now definitely could understand why everyone was so fascinated about her. She radiated an immense _joie de vivre_, happiness flowing out of every pore. Your day definitely got brighter once she walked by you.

--

Ten to fifteen minutes later they were out of the office, Hermione packed with books and her timetable (which was, she realized, a very packed one), and Lily at her side, happily chatting away.

"You're one lucky gal there - you're going to have every single class with me and my pals. I tell you one thing, be happy about that because being alone with Snivellus or Lucifer gives everyone the creeps...".

Noticing the "exchange-students" questioning glance, she continued:

"Snivellus and Lucifer are two Slytherins here. They're quite some idiots - unfortunately their Gringotts vaults are stocked much better than their brains, so they think they are superior to others. Are you a muggle-born ?".

At the nod she received , she first squeaked excitedly, then her face got a shade darker:

"So be careful. Those two are quite inclined to let everyone know that they're purebloods - even though Snivellus isn't really one. He just pretends it. They make fun of me - I'm a muggle-born too - and others. Fortunately I've got my friends here. They're going to help you too, that's sure. There's James, my boyfriend...",

at the mention of the name, her face lit up considerably and Hermione almost grinned.

"...he's a pureblood, too, and he's recently told me again that, I quote, "he doesn't give a damn, Merlins' beard !". Then there's Sirius, quite a nice guy, although he is, admittedly, a bit of a ladies man. His cousins are here too, but they're in Slytherin, so no need to think of them. There's also Remus, perhaps the most quiet one. He's quite sweet, but he has got his dark side. You're gonna see !".

She winked at her. Yes, Hermione thought. Dark side.Right. All dark and furry with big teeth. Lily rambled on about Peter (she didn't say very much about him and sure as hell wasn't as fond of him as of the others) and then she said :

"My, my, you're going to like them for sure - I've never had as much fun in my whole lifetime !".

Hermione didn't pay any attention to what she spoke afterwards...they were already approaching the Great Hall. She was hoping that Harry and Ron would sit there, but instead, at the Gryffindor table, there were four guys, one of them patting an empty spot next to him. He had unruly, dark brown hair, wore glasses, and she didn't need to guess his identity when Lily walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. For a moment, her jaw dropped, but then a familiar voice complained:

"Hey, Prongs ! No public makeout session here...Moony and me, we want to eat. By the way, who's that nice lady you brought here, Lilz ?".

Hermione's eyes wandered to a seventeen years old boy with curly black hair that fell to his shoulders. In his eyes was a mischievous glint...and she knew the voice. Her mind drifted off, to a moment years ago on the roof of the castle's northern tower.

_You are truly the brightest witch of your age._

Sirius. She eyed him for moment, curious about his looks, but then another one, seemingly Remus, had taken the initiative.

"You're new here, huh ? Come on, take a seat.".

Only then Lily turned to her, her eyes glittering.

"Whoops...sorry. Got distracted.".

She smiled, showing off a row of white teeth.

"Anyway, this is James, this is Sirius...".

Merlin, how Hermione wanted to share this moment with Harry.

----------

Lucifer Lucius ... I decided he needed a nickname too ...

Ha ! So far for chapter two. Please leave a review (if you found any grammatical errors and words used in the wrong context, please include them, as English is not my native language) !

Eve13


	3. Unhappy Parallels

**Authors Note :** Back with a very short chapter because "Going On" is keeping my mind busy enough as is. With "Deathly Hallows" out, there's a whole new perspective for Hermione/Lily girl talk in later chapters. I'll include that for sure. On the issue of Hermione not saying anything in the first two chapters : it is strange, yes, and I'll do my best to change it, but imagine being in her position. Even though she's still at Hogwarts, it's a whole new world for her. And... : I finally put in the reason for an exchange student from the USA appearing right on the Quidditch pitch. (Author enjoys her round of applause)

**Disclaimer :** see the first chapter

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Wow. Prongs, did you see that ?".

"Yeah, Padfoot. Right in the face. I so hope his nose is broken.".

Both of the boys were roaring with laughter when Lily stepped into the Gryffindor common room. She looked at them for a moment, trying to decide whether it was best to leave them alone and let them plan whatever prank they wanted to pull or to intervene and try to find the source of their amusement. Opting for the latter, she approached them, gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and sat down.

"Boys, whatever are you laughing about ?".

They stared at her, apparently perplexed at the redhead not knowing about that incident they'd all been waiting and hoping for.

"Really, Lilz, you weren't there to see that ? I can't believe it.".

James clearly emphasised every word of the last sentence.

"You're Head Girl. You have to be present to prevent such outrageous happenings from...well, happening.".

She couldn't prevent herself from whacking him over the head with her Potions Book then.

James shot her a murderous look, but he clearly understood the underlying threat and continued to speak.

"It's all about 'Mione. We all think she went ... a bit gaga after she travelled here with that faulty portkey. Apparently, Lucifer and his gang of idiots cornered her after Herbology and tried to go through their usual routine. After a few sentences -",

"She went from amused to shocked and then to enraged during his little welcome speech.", Sirius put in.

"Well, as I said, after a few sentences, she started to get really angry, screamed 'You scum are even worse than your offspring !', punched Lucifer right in the face, said something like 'There. Your family seems to like this treatment.' and stormed off. They were quite surprised, I shall say.".

- - - - - - - - - - -

"So that's why you've been sitting here all day. Trying to avoid capture, huh ?".

Hermione looked up from her book, met bright green eyes in a smiling face – and smiled back. It was partly true after all. After the déja vu behind the greenhouses, she didn't need anyone questioning her. Especially not after what she'd said. Merlin's beard, she hadn't thought it would be so hard to uphold the cover.

"What are you reading there, anyway ? Doesn't look particularly light to me.".

"I just needed something else to think of. Back in Salem, such a thing as here – this kind of racism – doesn't exist.".

She patted her own shoulder mentally and damned the whole of Wizarding Britain and the last bits and pieces of its age-old class system. Thankfully, telling some small white lies was one of the valuable things she had learned from Harry and Ron.

"Hey, you've been here for a month now and you haven't ever told us about your friends at your school. Sirius would like to know what he's getting into with trying to date you.".

Hermione had to laugh about that although a pang of sorrow hit every time he looked into her eyes. She remembered the dulled, dark orbs of a man freshly out of Azkaban, the frustration of being held in a house holding nothing but sad memories.

"I don't think he's particularly interested in me as a person."

It hurt her to say such things about Sirius, someone who had always shown he cared for every single one of them, but – she simply couldn't risk it. And it was her best friends godfather, for Merlin's sake.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, out on the school grounds Sirius was trying to convey his irritation to his friends.

"Whatever is she trying to pull there anyway ? I know I'm irresistible, I always thought she'd be intelligent enough to see that.".

"Sirius...".

"Yeah, mate ?".

"Be serious for once. She's new, she's probably scared by now by your advances.".

- - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - -

That was it for chapter three. Sorry I deprived you of a whole month of the story, but I'll be attending university from October on and there are a lot of preparations to be made ;-).


End file.
